custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Shockery
Greetings Hi! I'm ReddKuta! I know you've already been here for an entire MONTH already, but no one's welcomed you yet so I'd like to have the chance to be the first to do so. Welcome to the wiki, Shockery! Also, fancy a chat? (I'm lonely...) Really, it depends. Did you use MS paint or Comic Life? If you used paint, just put it up as a PNG. I do it all the time. Hope I could be of assistance! P.S. If you used Comic Life, maybe you shoudl ask Bob. Stub Notification Hello there. I am going through the Candidates for Deletion category and came across the Juba Nui article, which you marked for deletion on June 16th. I was just curious as to the nature of your comment in the Reason for Deletion box. Perhaps you could elaborate on this and why you feel the article should be deleted? Re: Comic Request Wow, a full- blown comic request. This is a first. Before I go jumping into this, I'd like to get a few things clarified. *Is this like a collab project with me as the artist? You weren't really clear about that, and if I'm doing all the art, I'll want recognition at least *How long is the comic going to be? As fun as it would be to do a collab comic, I have a lot of other stuff that I'm working on, so the less time consuming this is, the better *What exactly is the comic? You told me the setting, but is it supposed to be serious or funny? It's only got two characters as far as I know I think that's it. For the most part, I think I'll be able to help you with your project, as long as it isn't too large or time- consuming. Excelsior! 01:42, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Hey, so I'd like to take a look at the script for the comic, so I can get a feel for this story. Also, were you planning on editing text such as captions and dialouge in yourself, or will I need to draw those? Excelsior! 01:42, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Alright, Shocks, I'll draw your comic. I'll be using my computer to color the comic (Like I did here, kind of as a test run, hope you don't mind), so it'll take a bit longer, but it should, hopefully, be worth it. I'd like to email the pictures to you, so nobody on the wiki will be able to see spoilers, so if you could give me an email address that'd be great. Wehlp, looks like I've got some work to do, ciao! Excelsior! 00:39, September 30, 2015 (UTC) "ChineseLegolas(confirmation needed)" What? 'Talk | Stories | ''Bionicle: CCG ''' Hey, Shocks. You might want to check your email. The comic is done, and I have sent the pages to your gmail account. If you don't see anything, make sure you check your spam folder, it could have ended up there. Excelsior! 00:33, December 2, 2015 (UTC)